


Yet all along, I knew we'd be fine

by screamtobeheard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, no smut i'm sorry, them growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are so many things I should have said back then. When you were mine."<br/>"Then say them now."<br/>" I can't."</p><p>The relationship between Harry and Louis from 2010-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet all along, I knew we'd be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts @ intoxicated-by-a-lie.tumblr.com

Prompt

2010  
Harry is sitting next to Louis. His legs are thrown over louis's and his hand is on harry's knee. It's comfortable. The others are nowhere to be seen. They finally have some free time after rehearsing for the live shows. It's crazy that they're a band now. Harry still can't quite believe it.

Louis starts playing with Harry's hair and he can't help but smile.  
"You have the cutest dimples, curly," he says and Harry realizes he's blushing.   
"Are you flirting with me, Louis?" He teases. Louis rolls his eyes.   
"Can't compliment you without being flirty now? And there will be tons of girls when we win X factor. Let me flirt while I can," Louis says and Harry smiles.  
"I doubt there will be any girls that will be interested in me, though," Harry says. Louis shrugs.  
"You're all mine then," he says and buries his head in Harry's neck. Harry's breath hitches but he chooses to ignore the warm feeling he gets when Louis does this.

2011  
Harry never expected this to happen. They suddenly got popular. They had a single, the got to shoot a music video, they had interviews. They had their own tour. It was crazy really. It was also crazy how the other boys were his family now. They were his brothers.

It was the first day of their first tour and Harry was slightly freaking out. Liam had rubbed his back and said:"It'll be okay Haz." Harry still couldn't calm down.   
"I think I can hear the screaming fangirls already," Louis mumbles with a big smile. They're backstage and Harry is so nervous.   
"You look nervous," Louis comments and Harry gives him a look.   
" Really? Why would I be nervous?" He asks sarcastically.   
"That's an excellent question, why would you be nervous? What could possible happen?" He asks. Harry wants to laugh.

"A lot of things can happen. This is our first show and I have so many solos and what if I fuck this up all these people paid money to see us and I'm gonna let them down because I'm really not that good as they think and I'm not entertaining I will just-" he's interrupted in the middle of his rant when Louis kisses him. Both of his hands on each side of his head, lips against his. 

For a moment Harry forgets to breathe. He carefully puts his hands on Louis's shoulders. When Louis pulls back Harry can't hide his smile and blush. Louis smiles back.   
"You're gonna kill it,I'm sure." 

2012  
They should have seen the rumours coming. They should have stopped acting the way they were. They should have stopped the touching, the flirting, the kissing. They didn't though. It's after one of their shows that Harry and Louis are sharing a hotel room. They have been kissing for quite some time when Louis looks at him. He doesn't say anything.   
"What is it?" He asks carefully. Louis opens his mouth and closes it again.   
"Nothing, never mind curly," he says and traces his fingers over Harry's chest.   
"Lou," Harry tries but Louis shuts him up with a kiss.   
"Take off your shirt, love," he whispers in his ear.

2012  
He and Louis are over. Or they are bullshit, that's what Louis tweeted after all. Harry pretends he's not heartbroken. He is. They are more successful than they've ever been. They have a second tour planned already, things are so great. Harry should just forget all about Louis. And stupid Eleanor. He hangs out with Ed. He doesn't need Louis. 

It would be so easy to just forget about him. Lots of girls want him. The only thing that makes it almost impossible is the way Louis still looks at him. The way he still shyly touches him and makes him laugh. The way he still feels warm inside because of him. 

2013  
Taylor is nice. Harry likes her. He likes spending time with her, even though it is forced. He doesn't hate it. He hates the pictures on Internet of them together. He hates that interviewers ask him about her. He hates it. He doesn't hate her though. Then they 'break up' and his image of womanizer gets stronger. Some days he thinks about the day Louis told him there would be a ton of girls. It's annoying that he was right. 

Louis and he are still friends of course. Neither of them talk about what once was, what could have been. 

2013  
Harry is trying to sleep when the curtain of his bunk is opened. He's prepared to shout at whoever it is when he recognizes Louis.   
"Hey," he whispers.  
"Hey," Harry whispers back.  
"I can't sleep. Can I get in?" Louis asks. Harry nods and makes room for Louis. Louis gets in next to him. Harry covers both of them with his blanket.

Louis is quiet next to him. Harry also doesn't speak. Louis lays his head against Harry's chest. He never hated and loved something at the same time as much as now. He lets himself enjoy it though. 

2014  
Harry loves the boys from 5 seconds of summer. Niall and he both hang out a lot with them in their free time. They will be touring with them soon. Harry hangs out with Michael. He ignores the picture on Internet that started the new rumours. Michael doesn't even care. He remembers when he used to be like that. 

"Michael's nice huh?" Louis asks him one day. Harry just nods.   
"You hanging out with him a lot?" Louis asks him.   
"Does it matter?" Harry answers.   
"No, it doesn't really. Just curious," Louis says.   
"So do you?"  
"Do you hang out with Eleanor a lot?" Harry shots back irritated. Louis looks hurt but doesn't say anything. Harry tries not to feel guilty. He's over Louis. He swears he is. But he's not, he's just as fond of him as he was 4 years ago. And it hurts that Louis will never feel the same. 

2014  
Things are awesome. They made their fourth album. They have another tour planned. They are bigger than they've ever been. They've all grown so much. Zayn's hair is in a half ponytail, but that doesn't compete with his own hair that is so long he can wear it in a bun.   
Harry really doesn't care that much about the things modest have told him before. He shocks people with his comment during one interview. 'Not that important' was the only thing he said and people on Internet immediately freaked out. He's a little proud of that. 

Then the rumours are back again. And again Louis tweets. It hurts a little more this time. They haven't done anything since 2012. It's been a while, well longer than a while and he still feels the same about Louis. It's pathetic. 

He lets himself be angry at Louis. One night Louis is standing in front of his door. They are free and Harry is finally in an actual house instead of a hotel room. Louis could be doing anything he wanted to right now and instead he's standing here in front of his door.

"What are you doing here, Lou?" Harry asks  
Louis looks out of breath. And he opens and closes his mouth again and again.   
" I need to talk to you," he breathes. Harry lets him in.  
"Something happened?" Harry asks him. Louis half laughs and nods.   
"You happened," he says. Harry frowns.  
"What are you talking about?"he asks.  
"The tweet. El. The rumours I don't know what to do anymore," Louis sounds so desperate and Harry suddenly felt angry again. 

"And you are saying that it's because of me?" Harry shot back. Louis lets out a desperate frustrated sound.   
"That's not what I mean Harry, I just, I miss you. I want things to be like they used to be." Louis has tears in his eyes now.   
"Louis don't do this," Harry says and he pushes Louis, who was standing really close to him, away.   
"I've wanted you from the start. I never stopped." Louis is crying and Harry realizes he is too.   
"Then why did you stop? Why did you just stop without saying anything, I get that with el things are difficult and I know about modest but you could have told me. Louis you broke my heart," Harry cries. 

Louis grabs Harry's arm and rubs it. Harry wants Louis to hold him. He knows he shouldn't.   
"There are so many things I should have said back then. When you were mine." Something in Harry breaks. He puts both his hands against Louis's chest to push him away but ends up just resting his hands there.

"Then say them now," Harry whispers. He looks up at Louis with red eyes.   
"I can't," Louis whispers back.   
" Why not?"   
"I can't. I can't say them anymore. You will not like the things I'll say."  
" What can't you say? Louis please don't," Harry says and Louis pulls away from him.   
"That I love you. And that I've loved you since fucking X factor. But you won't be able to say it back. And I'm so sorry. I fucked up. I still love you, I still-" Harry cut him off this time by a kiss.

It is a desperate kiss, to make up for all those they've lost.   
"Harry," Louis gasps between kisses.   
" Missed you so much, Lou so much," Harry breathes. Louis's hands are gripping his curls, his bum, moving to his shirt trying to get if off. Harry finally pulls away and rests his head against Louis's.   
"I've been in love with you for so long. I love you too," Harry breathes and Louis kisses him again. 

Harry pushes Louis's shirt up and Louis pulls away again.   
" Do you want this? " he breathes. Harry nods.   
"I want this. I want you," he answers. Louis smiles and undoes Harry's shirt.

It's nothing like the first time. Nothing like the last time. It's soft and slow but at the same time desperate. When they're done, Louis holds him and lays his head on his chest. Harry lets himself fall asleep like that.

2014  
"Hey Haz, where is your other half?" Liam asks jokingly. Harry just smiles.   
" Probably pissing or something. He's always late," he replies. The boys smile.   
" You better not have given him any hickeys," Zayn teases.   
"Wouldn't dare," he replies and he grins.  
"Stop gossiping about me you three," Louis mumbles when he comes back from the toilet.   
" We were just talking to your lovely boyfriend about how you're always late when we need to be somewhere," Liam says. Louis rolls his eyes and hugs Harry from behind. Harry sighs contently. 

Louis kisses Harry on top of his head. Harry intertwines their fingers. Niall groans.   
"Stop being so cute I'm gonna puke," he says.  
"Leave them Niall, they finally have each other. Leave them being adorable," Liam says. Niall just groans and they all start walking.   
"All mine," Louis whispers in Harry's ear. Harry's heart skips a beat.  
"All yours," he whispers back


End file.
